Change the Future
by Mikakuchiki
Summary: Bisakah masa depan itu diubah? Mimpi itu tak akan terjadi, kan?


**CHANGE THE FUTURE**

**Part 1**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Terinspirasi dari HetaOni. Beberapa adegan diambil dari Role Play. Special thanks to MochiNyamerica. Warning: Mungkin OOC**

Ruangan itu dingin dan gelap. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya hanyalah sebuah lampu kecil yang berada di langit-langit ruangan. Cahaya darinya tak cukup untuk menerangi seluruh ruangan, apalagi yang di bawah sana.

Sepasang mata berwarna cokelat itu terus melihat ke arah sana. Cemas, takut, kebingungan, bercampuraduk menjadi satu di dalam pikirannya. Apa yang ada di bawah sana? Seberapa dalam tinggi dari tempat yang dipijaknya kini menuju dasar di bawah sana? Tak terlihat apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan sahabatnya yang telah jatuh ke bawah?

Keringat mengalir deras di wajah pemuda itu. Ia tak melepaskan pndangannya, terus berusaha melihat ke bawah sana.

"A…Alfred-san.." Dengan bibir gemetar ia mencoba memanggil sahabatnya. "Alfred-san!"

Hening. Tak ada respon. Tak ada jawaban.

"Seandainya… Seandainya saya bisa melakukan sesuatu."

Pemuda itu menutup kedua matanya erat-erat.

"Seandainya saya bisa mengubah masa depan."

…

Sepasang mata berwarna cokelat tua itu mendadak terbuka. Sebuah _handphone_ yang berada di sebelahnya berbunyi dengan keras. Ada telepon, pemuda itu menyadarinya. Tapi saat ini pikirannya masih berusaha kembali ke alam nyata.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dimana saya?"

"Yang barusan itu…"

Mimpi.

Akhirnya sang pemuda mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya dengan sepenuhnya. Semalam ia tidur di sebuah hotel. Lalu ia bermimpi buruk. Dan sekarang ia terbangun. Hanya itu saja.

Pemuda itu pun menghela napas. Cepat-cepat ia meraih _handphone_ miliknya yang masih berbunyi nyaring. Namun sebelum ia sempat menjawab telepon yang masuk, suara _handphone_ itu keburu berhenti.

"15 _missed call_." Pemuda itu membaca huruf-huruf yang tertera di layar _handphone_ miliknya. "Dari Arthur-san."

"Oh iya!" Pemuda itu mendadak tersentak kaget. Ia duduk dengan cepat dan sekali lagi melihat _handphone_ miliknya. Pukul empat sore. "Seharusnya sore ini saya menghadiri pertemuan antar negara!"

Dengan cepat sang pemuda bangkit berdiri. Ia adalah seorang personifikasi negara Jepang. Ia adalah perwakilan dari negara itu. Saat negara-negara mengadakan pertemuan, ia harus hadir. Dan kini… tak ada waktu lagi. Ia harus segera pergi ke ruang rapat.

Pemuda itu segera menyambar pakaian resmi yang tergantung rapi di kamar. Ia segera mengganti pakaiannya. "Cepat! Cepat!" Itu yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Namun saat hendak mengenakan dasi, tangannya terhenti.

"Mimpi tadi…" gumamnya. "Saya telah memimpikan hal yang sama sebanyak lima kali."

Dan pikiran pemuda itu kembali kepada mimpi tadi. Ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas semuanya. Di dalam mimpi itu, ia selalu mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Sebuah kemeja putih, dengan setelan jas dan celana berwarna krem muda. Lalu dasi biru, sama persis dengan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan sekarang.

Mimpi yang sama berulang hingga lima kali. Hal seperti itu bukanlah hal yang baru ia dengar. Bahkan katanya, jika seseorang sampai memimpikan hal yang sama berulang-ulang, mungkin itu adalah suatu pertanda bahwa mimpi itu akan terjadi di masa depan. "Apakah mungkin…" Hari ini ia memakai pakaian yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan di dalam mimpi. Pemikiran buruk mulai menghantuinya. Apakah mimpi itu akan menjadi nyata?

"Tidak, tidak!" Pemuda itu cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Semua itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi itu terulang hanya karena saya terus-menerus memikirkannya. Mimpi itu tak akan terjadi!"

Pemuda itu cepat-cepat mengenakan dasinya. Walaupun ia tak ingin memakai pakaian yang ia kenakan di dalam mimpi itu, ia tak punya pilihan lain. Hanya itu pakaian resmi yang ia bawa dari negaranya. Dan tak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya lagi karena saat ini acara pasti sudah dimulai.

Pemuda itu bergegas keluar dari kamar, menuju ruang pertemuan di hotel yang sama.

…

"_Tomato_ jelek! Apa yang kau lakukan semalam bersama si alis tebal itu, hah?"

"Tu…tunggu! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Tidak bisakah kalian tenang sedikit, aru?"

"Hm, kalau kalian semua bersatu denganku, pasti suasana akan jadi tenang, da!"

"Pastaaaaaaaaa~~"

"Pasta berasal dari Korea, da ze!"

"Hahaha! Sang Hero menjamin tak ada apa-apa di antara mereka!"

"Ya benar, tak ada apa-apa. Ng…. kalian tak mendengarkanku?"

"Dare?"

"Kanada, _da yo_! Kanada!"

"Kesesesese!"

Suasana ruang pertemuan terdengar hiruk pikuk. Pertemuan itu sudah dimulai lima menit yang lalu. Tapi sepertinya belum ada yang bisa duduk dengan tenang. Semua masih sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Ada-ada saja yang dilakukan mereka. Yang jelas, semua itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pertemuan kali ini.

Sementara itu di pojok sana, seorang perwakilan negara Jerman tengah mengurut-urut kepalanya. Ia tampak mencoba bersabar melihat pemadangan di depannya. Bukan hal baru baginya melihat pertengkaran di dalam ruang pertemuan. Bukan hal baru juga baginya melihat seseorang tengah duduk telanjang sambil minum wine di ruang pertemuan. Bukan hal baru juga, seseorang tengah sibuk membuat pasta di dalam ruang pertemuan.

Tapi seperti biasa, ia merasa harus segera menghentikan semua itu. Ini adalah pertemuan antar negara untuk membahas hal-hal yang sangat penting! Pertemuan ini harusnya berjalan dengan baik, tenang dan lancar, bukannya seperti ini! Ia merasa harus menghentikan mereka sekarang juga. Harus!

'BRAAAKK!'

Di saat perwakilan negara Jerman itu hendak meledak, tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dengan keras. Seorang pemuda bermata cokelat memasuki rungan dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Ma…maaf saya terlambat!" Berulang kali pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya, meminta maaf. Terlambat dalam pertemuan adalah hal yang tak biasa baginya. Apalagi ia adalah perwakilan negara Jepang yang dikenal selalu tepat waktu. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ia tertidur dan baru saja bangun.

"Oh, Kiku! Masuklah!" Sang perwakilan negara Jerman yang masih terheran-heran, segera menyuruhnya masuk.

"Maaf Ludwig-san. Saya-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami juga belum mulai. Kau lihat saja…" Pemuda Jerman itu menoleh ke arah anggota pertemuan di depan sana. Ternyata suara pintu yang keras tadi tak berpengaruh pada mereka. Semuanya tetap pada kesibukan masing-masing.

"Hh." Pemuda perwakilan dari Jepang itu menghela napas. "Saya mengerti."

"Hei!" Tiba-tiba seorang berambut pirang dengan alis tebal menerobos kekacauan dan mendekatinya. "Akhirnya kau datang." Wajah pemuda itu diliputi keingintahuan. "Kemana kau tadi? Berulang kali kutelepon, tapi tidak kau angkat!"

"Arthur-san, maaf!" Sekali lagi pemuda Jepang yang dipanggil Kiku itu membungkukkan badannya. "Saya-"

"Hahahaha!" Sebelum ia mengucapkan sesuatu tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bermata biru dengan kacamata, mendekati mereka. Dia perwakilan negara Amerika, Alfred. "Hei, tidak biasanya kau terlambat Kiku! Kau tahu, Arthur terus-menerus meneleponmu! Ia cemas padamu!"

"Bo…bodoh!" Mendengar pernyataan itu, sang pemuda alis tebal langsung menoleh dengan kesal. "Aku meneleponnya karena pertemuan akan dimulai, itu saja!"

"Oh ya? Aku tahu kau sebenarnya cemas! Hahahaha!"

"Diam kau, _bloody git_!"

"Hh." Kiku kembali menghela napas. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghentikan pertengkaran itu. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja. Ia menoleh pada Ludwig. Yah, sepertinya sebentar lagi pemuda Jerman itu benar-benar akan 'meledak' untuk menghentikan pertengkaran dan semua keributan. Jadi sudahlah biarkan saja, itu pikir pemuda Jepang itu. Ia menarik kursi di dekatnya dan hendak duduk. Namun…

'Dugh!'

Seseorang menabraknya. Hampir saja Kiku jatuh, kalau ia tak berpegangan pada meja.

"Maaf, Kiku!" Si penabrak, pemuda berkacamata tadi menoleh untuk minta maaf. Lalu buru-buru ia berlari lagi, menghindari Arthur yang sepertinya siap mengeluarkan kemampuan sihirnya.

"Alfred-san…" Kiku terdiam sambil melihat perwakilan negara Amerika itu meninggalkan dirinya. Dan tiba-tiba saja pikirannya kembali kepada mimpi tadi.

Di dalam mimpi itu ia berlari bersama Alfred. Mereka memasuki banyak ruangan. Seseorang mengawasi mereka. Mereka harus melakukan banyak hal. Kiku tak bisa mengingat semuanya, namun ia mengingat bagaian terakhir dari mimpi itu. Di sebuah ruangan, lantai tempat mereka berpijak mendadak hilang sebagian. Kiku beruntung karena ia berdiri di bagian yang masih utuh. Tapi Alfred jatuh. Bagaimanapun Kiku berusaha menolongnya, Alfred tetap jatuh. Walaupun pada mimpi berikutnya Kiku mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong, pada akhirnya Alfred tetap jatuh. Semua yang ia lakukan sia-sia.

'BRAAAAAKKKK!'

Suara gebrakan meja membawa Kiku kembali ke alam sadarnya. Setelah itu terdengar suara teriakan Ludwig. Tampaknya pemuda Jerman itu mulai bertindak untuk menenangkan semua orang dan memulai pertemuan.

Kiku segera menepis pemikiran-pemikiran tadi. _"Semua itu hanya mimpi,"_ pikir Kiku pada akhirnya. Ia menarik kursinya dan segera duduk.

"_Semua itu tak akan terjadi di masa depan."_

…

Pertemuan akhirnya berakhir. Perlahan anggota-anggota pertemuan mulai meninggalkan ruangan.

Namun Kiku tampak masih berada di dalam ruangan. Ia tengah membereskan kertas-kertas di mejanya. Ia menumpuk semua kertas itu menjdi satu, dan memasukkannya ke dalam map yang ia bawa. Kemudian ia pun berdiri, siap meninggalkan ruangan.

"_Akhirnya pertemuan ini berakhir,"_ pikir Kiku. _"Sebaiknya saya bersiap-siap. Belum terlambat untuk pulang ke Jepang dengan pesawat malam."_

"Kikuuuu!"

Eh, sepertinya keinginan itu tak bisa terwujud.

Kiku menoleh. Alfred sudah berada di dekatnya. Wajahnya tampak senang sekali. Dan di tangannya…

Melihat itu, Kiku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tahu bahwa malam ini ia benar-benar tak akan bisa pulang.

"Bagaimana, Kiku?" tanya Alfred kemudian. Ia masih menunjukan apa yang ia bawa di tangannya. "Malam ini bisa, kan?"

"Maaf, Alfred-san!" Kiku mencoba menolak. "Malam ini saya tidak bisa. Saya harus segera pulang."

"Ayolah Kiku!" Mendadak Alfred memegang pundak Kiku erat-erat. Matanya… Uh, Kiku paling tidak bisa melihat mata seperti itu. Mata itu penuh dengan pandangan memohon. "Malam ini saja. Tolong!"

Kiku pun terdiam. Haruskah ia memenuhi permintaan Alfred? Sebenarnya Kiku ingin menolaknya. Tapi pandangan mata itu… Sepertinya Alfred tahu betul bagaimana agar pemuda Jepang itu mau menerima permohonannya.

"Hanya malam ini saja, kan?" tanya Kiku pelan. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

"Tenang saja, hanya malam ini!" sahut Alfred ceria. "Besok kau bisa pulang~"

"Tapi Alfred-san, bisakah kita melakukan hal lain selain 'itu'?"

"Ahaha. Tapi 'itu' menyenangkan bukan? Aku sudah tak sabar! Tapi aku tak mungkin melakukannya sendirian. Sedangkan kalau bersama Arthur, ia pasti akan banyak protes. Kalau bersamamu, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan! Ah iya, aku akan mematikan lampu dan menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Jadi suasananya benar-benar akan menyenangkan!"

"…."

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Alfred kemudian sambil menunjukkan kembali benda-benda yang dibawanya. "Kumohon, kau mau menemaniku, kan?"

Kiku tak menjawab lagi dan hanya mengangguk pelan. Melihat itu, Alfred pun bersorak senang.

Kiku kembali menghela napas, melihat beberapa kotak DVD film horor di tangan Alfred. Entah film apa saja dan seberapa panjang durasinya.

"_Malam ini benar-benar akan menjadi malam yang panjang," _keluh Kiku dalam hatinya.

…

Jadi begitulah.

Setelah itu Kiku membereskan barang-barangnya dan keluar dari hotel tempat ia menginap. Pertemuan antar negara kali ini tergolong singkat Pertemuannya hanya satu hari, dilangsungkan di Amerika. Namun karena dari pagi dan hanya diselingi dengan istirahat siang sebentar, Kiku memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih awal dari jadwal pertemuan. Ia tiba di Amerika kemarin malam dan menginap di hotel tempat pertemuan. Sebenarnya Alfred sudah menawarkan Kiku agar ia menginap di rumahnya saja. Tapi Kiku menolak. Ia tak ingin merepotkan Alfred.

Tapi sekarang, ya… Sepertinya Kiku terpaksa harus menginap.

Alfred sangat menyukai film horor. Tapi ia tak pernah berani menontonnya sendirian. Ia selalu mengajak orang lain untuk menonton. Dan orang yang paling sering diajaknya itu adalah Kiku.

Bisa dimaklumi. Saat menonton film horor, Alfred selalu berteriak-teriak ketakutan. Ia memang menyukai film horor, tapi selalu ketakutan karenanya. Jika ia mengajak Arthur, pasti pemuda Inggris itu keburu menyemprotnya dengan kata-kata indah. Kalau mengajak Francis… Hm, itu bahaya. Bisa-bisa besoknya Alfred kehilangan hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Ivan… Sepertinya dia sama saja. Yao? Alfred tak yakin. Lalu… ah, sudahlah! Bagi Alfred, Kiku adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk diajak menonton film horor. Kiku tak akan banyak protes dan akan menemaninya dengan tenang.

Kini kedua pemuda itu berjalan, menuju rumah sang perwakilan negara Amerika itu. Alfred tampak bersemangat. Ia menceritakan sinopsis dari film yang akan mereka tonton. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah kotak DVD, membaca sinopsis yang ada di sana. Kiku mendengarkannya dalam diam.

"Lihat, film ini pasti seram sekali! Katanya ada hantu yang bisa menelepon!"

"Huaaaaa, film ini tentang hantu di sebuah rumah! Seram!"

"_Lalu kenapa kau ingin menontonnya?"_ tanya Kiku dalam hati. Tapi pertanyaan itu tak diutarakannya.

"Ini… Ini tentang hantu di sebuah jalan misterius bernomor tiga belas!"

"_Saya yakin Alfred-san tak akan benar-benar menontonnya,"_ kata Kiku dalam hati lagi. Pemuda Jepang itu mulai membayangkan seberapa menakutknnya film-film itu. Dan sepertinya sahabatnya itu akan berteriak ketakutan, mencoba memeluknya dengan gemetaran. Tapi mereka akan terus lanjut menonton sampai pagi. Yah, benar-benar melelahkan.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai!" Suara Alfred membuyarkan lamunan Kiku.

Pemuda Jepang itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Pandangannya tertuju pada rumah Alfred. Lalu tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya berubah. Ingatan akan mimpi-mimpi itu memenuhi kepalanya.

"_**Kiku, bagaimana kalau kita menonton ini di rumahku?"**_

"_**Ahaha! Aku tahu kau akan menemaniku!"**_

"_**A…apa ini? Kenapa jadi begini?"**_

"_**Lantainya! Lantainya!"**_

"_**Alfred-san!"**_

"_**Maaf, Kiku! Selamat tinggal"**_

"Kiku? Hei, Kiku?"

Degg!

Kiku kembali tersadar dari pemikirannya. Ia menatap Alfred dengan ragu-ragu. _"Mimpi itu…"_

"Ada apa, Kiku? Kenapa raut wajahmu tiba-tiba berubah begitu?" tanya Alfred.

"Saya…" Kiku hendak menjawab. Ia ingin menceritakan mimpi-mimpi itu pada Alfred. Ia ingin berkata bahwa bahaya jika saat ini mereka terus bersama-sama.

Ya, awal dari mimpi itu sama persis dengan apa yang sedang mereka alami saat ini. Kiku ingat, dalam mimpi itu Alfred mengajaknya ke rumahnya. Kiku ingat, mereka hendak menonton film horor bersama-sama. Lalu mereka pergi ke rumah Alfred, dan sesuatu yang aneh pun terjadi.

Kini…

Sebagian mimpi itu mulai menjadi nyata!

"Kiku?" Alfred mendekati sahabatnya itu. Dengan pelan Alfred menyentuh kening Kiku dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ti…tidak!" Buru-buru Kiku mundur beberapa langkah.

Dan ia pun mulai ragu lagi. Haruskah ia mengatakan semuanya pada Alfred? Tapi mungkin saja Alfred tak percaya padanya dan menganggap cerita tentang mimpi itu hanya sebagai lelucon saja, kan?

"Kiku!" Alfred memanggil sekali lagi. "Benar tidak ada apa-apa?"

"I…iya," jawab Kiku, gugup. "Ta…tapi maaf! Saya tidak bisa menemani Anda, Alfred-san! Saya…saya harus pulang!"

"Tidak!" Tiba-tiba saja Alfred mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik tangan Kiku. Lalu ia berjalan cepat. "Kita ke rumahku sekarang dan kau tenang saja! Kalau kau tak enak badan, sang Hero ini akan menyediakan teh yang enak! Setelah itu perasaanmu pasti akan lebih tenang~"

"Tapi… Alfred-san…" Kiku hendak menolak lagi. Bukan karena fakta bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak sakit. Tapi nyawa Alfred dalam bahaya!

Namun Alfred hanya tersenyum lebar padanya dan terus menarik tangannya, berjalan cepat. Kiku mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi genggaman Alfred sangat kuat.

"_Apa saya harus menceritakan semuanya?" _tanya Kiku dalam hati. _"Apa saya harus mengatakan tentang mimpi-mimpi itu?"_ Di hatinya kini ada dorongan yang kuat untuk bercerita. Kiku hampir berhasil memaksa bibirnya terbuka, hendak bicara. Namun hanya sampai di situ saja.

"_Alfred-san tak akan percaya,"_ kata Kiku dalam hati. _"Itu hanya mimpi."_

"_Tak mungkin tiba-tiba terjadi di masa depan."_

"_Semua ini hanya kebetulan saja."_

Alfred membuka pintu gerbang. Lalu dengan perlahan ia mendorong Kiku untuk masuk. Setelah itu ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan memaksa Kiku masuk juga.

"Selamat datang di rumahku!" kata Alfred riang. "Tapi maaf, gelap begini! Mana lampunya, ya?"

Kiku hanya diam dan memandang sekelilingnya. Ruang tamu yang sering ia masuki itu gelap sekali. Ia pun mulai merasa tak tenang. _"Di luar memang sudah gelap. Tapi seharusnya di dalam ruangan ini tak segelap ini, kan?"_ pikirnya.

Kiku kembali melihat ke sekitarnya, lalu berhenti di tempat dimana seharusnya ada jendela di sana. _"Biasanya masih ada cahaya dari lampu milik tetangga atau lampu di jalan. Seharusnya masih ada sedikit cahaya yang masuk ke ruangan ini. Setidaknya, tak mungkin gelap begini. Eh? Apakah tadi Alfred-san sudah menutup pintu depan? Dimana pintunya?"_

"Aneh, dimana saklar lampunya?" Suara Alfred memecah keheningan.

Kiku pun segera tahu, ada yang tidak beres di tempat itu.

"Alfred-san!" Kiku memanggil. "Sebenarnya…"

'JLEBB!'

Kata-kata itu etrputus. Kiku tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sesuatu menusuk lengan kanannya. Sakit, hanya itu yang bisa ia pikirkan untuk sesaat. Dan setelahnya ia kembali teringat sesuatu.

"A…Alfred-san…"

"Kiku? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Alfred-san… pergi…"

'JLEBB!'

Terlambat. Tusukan kedua datang. Bukan mengenai tubuh Kiku, akan tetapi menghantam bahu kiri Alfred.

"Aagggh!" Alfred mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang bahunya.

"Alfred-san!"

Kemudian lampu pun menyala.

Kiku melihat sekelilingnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Saat ini mereka tidak berada di rumah Alfred. Mereka berada di ruangan kecil dengan tembok yang terbuat dari besi. Ruangan itu hanya seluas 2x 2 meter dengan tinggi yang tak lebih dari 3 meter. Ruangan itu kosong, tak ada apapun. Di depan mereka dan di belakang mereka saat ini sama-sama ada satu pintu. Dan di langit-langit ada sebuah lampu kecil yang menerangi ruangan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Alfred berdiri perlahan sambil mencabut sesuatu yang melukai bahunya. Ia terlihat mengernyit kesakitan, tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Alfred pun membuang benda yang telah melukainya itu ke lantai, sebuah anak panah.

"Ada apa ini?" Alfred kembali melontarkan pertanyaan sambil melihat ke sekitarnya. Ia tampak kebingungan. Berapa kalipun ia menoleh, semua tampak sama saja. Mereka tidak sedang berada di rumahnya, namun di tempat lain. "Kenapa rumahku jadi berubah begini?"

Kiku terdiam. Sebenarnya ia tahu jawabannya. Sebenarnya ia tahu…nyaris semuanya. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Mimpi itu sudah memperingatkannya. Mimpi itu adalah mimpi tentang hal yang akan terjadi di saat yang akan datang.

Tapi sekarang…

"Terlambat," kata Kiku dalam hati.

Setelah itu perlahan-lahan sebuah layar televisi muncul dari balik dinding. Layar itu pun berhenti di tembok dan menyala dengan sendirinya. Kemudian tampaklah sebuah kepala manusia yang telah terpisah dari tubuhnya, tengah melayang-layang di dalam layar televisi itu.

"Huwaaaa!" Melihat itu, Alfred berteriak. Refleks ia memeluk Kiku erat-erat. Kepala itu terpisah dari tubuhnya! Walaupun itu berada di dalam layar televisi, rasanya sama saja dengan menonton film horor baginya!

Namun Kiku hanya diam, nyaris tak memberi respon. Ia tahu saatnya akan tiba.

"Selamat datang!" Kepala pada layar televisi itu mulai berbicara. "Mari kita mainkan game dan bersenang-senang."

"Mimpi itu benar-benar menjadi nyata," kata Kiku dalam hati. "Masa depan yang buruk itu kan datang."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
